becoming a champion
by calypso.felicity
Summary: ash starts his journey with surprising company. Watch as he stands up against the challenges to come and conquer them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!

A/N : and for the readers of my HP fic, i am sorry for not updating but i am out of ideas as of now but it is NOT abandoned!

Chapter 1:

Ash Ketchum had a normal day today. Like every day he had woken early and helped his mother in house cleaning and then cooking. He had then gone to his school and met with other friends of his. He also met Gary, his onetime good friend. Gary had changed since his childhood. He had become arrogant, sort off. 'Then again, it could happen with anyone.' He thought. After all, no other 9 year old kid could say that he was the grandson of the famous researcher and ex-champion of indigo league, Samuel Oak. He was the person that provided young-aspiring Pokémon trainers with their starter Pokémon in their town. Trainers were allowed to go on their Pokémon journey after the age of 12. They were given their starter when they were 10. This 2 year gap was to train with their Pokémon and be strong enough that they could take care of themselves in the wilds. During their schooling they were taught about the geography of where they lived and a small overview of other 4 regions. They were prepared here for the times ahead.

Ash's wandering thoughts took a pause. A very large shadow had fallen over him. He quickly glanced up in the skies. There he could see a large serpentine/draconic shape flickering in and out of existence. It seemed that it was going to crash somewhere deeper in the woods. Kanto forest was vast and many powerful Pokémon inhabited it. He was lucky that he saw that unknown Pokémon. Other than Gyarados he didn't know of any Kanto region Pokémon that was as long as the one that he just saw and Gyarados cannot fly. Or that was what was known. Then again the one he saw was greenish…maybe. He wasn't sure. He was already on the edge of the forest. He had ventured here many times. He even knew a few local rattata's and pidgey's. He had sometimes fed them. He decided to take the risk and go deeper.

So deep he went. But apparently most of the wild Pokémon had fled the area that the flying Pokémon had just crossed. It just sent goose bumps over his body. Whatever it was; was big and scary to have scared most of the Pokémon. Ash gulped his resolve to go deeper wavering. But his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly picked the pace. It took him another hour or so to even get a glimpse of the Pokémon. Trees were high in this area and thus usually no light came down at the surface. But right now, he could see many of the trees uprooted, smashed into each-other. And in the middle of it all, a huge and long snakelike Pokémon lay. He could see its wicked claws almost hidden beneath its own weight. And he noticed that its breathing was uneven. He gasped when he actually took in the condition of the Pokémon. It was bleeding profusely. The ground and the trees crushed beneath it were stained red. In some part, its skin showed deep wounds almost like someone had cut that part open. It almost made him vomit.

He had seen Pokémon battles on T.V. and some in reality as well. But never had he seen such kind of wounds. It made him realize the harsh reality of wilds. He slowly trudged forwards. He could here its whimpers. He could guess that it was at least 20 or so feet long. He reached its head, slowly and cautiously he stepped closer. He could see another figure pressed close to this one. It was greyish and looked like a legendary of Kanto – mew. But it definitely wasn't mew, because, mew was supposed to be very small compared to this one. It looked in a much better condition compared to the bigger one. He slowly nudged the longer one with his hand. It again made a pained noise and opened its eyes. Red slit-like eyes stare at him in pain and surprise. It tried to move its one claw at him but couldn't. Ash could see anger and pain reflect in them. He knew that he should call someone. These two were probably wild and could cause a lot of damage; well at least the larger one could if recovered fully. But he couldn't help it; he couldn't let them die in front of him! He said "Don't worry, I'll help you. Don't move much it will hurt you, okay?" and he quickly jumped back in the direction of the still intact trees.

After searching for a while he came back holding a lot of berries in his shirt as he had nothing else to hold them in. First he picked few Rawst berries and got near the Pokémon. It again growled at him. It was recovering fast. He could tell that. But it hadn't recovered enough. He got close to its mouth and said ok, now eat these. They will help to heal your burns. The Pokémon eyed him warily and growled again. Ash patted it on its snout and said, "come on, it won't hurt, I promise." After waiting a while, it opened its large mouth enough that ash could slide the berries in. he did. It grimaced at the bitter taste of the berries and shot him a nasty look but finished the berries making Ash giggle. Ash then stepped back to take a look at its body. The burns slowly but surely were fading. But the blood was still flowing. Although slowly. After the burns had healed, he gave it some Sitrus berries. It quickly ate them after tasting them. Meanwhile Ash got close to the smaller one and put a Sitrus berry in its mouth and moved its mouth so that it could chew on the berry and then slowly rubbed its neck part so that it could ingest the berry. Other than the apparent weakness, there was nothing visible to indicate poisoning or anything. So Ash simply repeated the process a few more times. Ash then simply sat back a few paces away from them and himself started to eat a few berries as it was already past his lunchtime.

After a while the smaller one started to wake. Sensing it the bigger one shifted and looked at it. "rrray-raaay-qqua" it said to the smaller one. The smaller one slowly stood up. It was around 6 ft in height. It nodded looked at the larger one and after a while nodded. Then its eyes landed on Ash. It raised its right foot to take a step forward and then vanished and teleported in front of him. Ash gasped and almost jumped up in fright. The Pokémon in front of him looked at him its black eyes boring into his chocolate brown. He felt something weird in his head. Finally what felt like an eternity, the Pokémon raised its hand in a handshake gesture? Ash tentatively raised his hand and shook the three fingered hand and said "H-Hi, M-My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum." While smiling uncertainly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!

Chapter 2:

Almost a year had passed since Ash met the duo of legendary Pokémon. It was night. He was once more sneaking out of his home to meet the duo. They had decided that ash wouldn't be telling anyone about them for a long time. He had complied. He reflected on the past year….

He had gotten their names and searched for them in Pokémon database through the world. He found out about Rayquaza. Ray was a flying/Dragon dual type Pokémon and a legendary no less. He was originally from Hoenn region. Mewtwo on the other hand was not listed. When he asked why, he was told how he was created by a dna sample of mew. He got to know how Mewtwo was being controlled by team rocket's boss, Giovanni. He also learned that Mewtwo had been experimented by team rocket. He had knowledge of many scientists put together. He had learned a lot at their base. He was finally freed due to Rayquaza. Ray (Rayquaza) had sensed another legendries' presence but when he went to see, he found Mewtwo being controlled by others with the help of a collar on his neck. It zapped him if he tried to do anything on his own. Sensing Ray in the skies he had asked for help to escape. They had destroyed the base of team rocket in their escaped. They hadn't come out unscathed. They had to fight each-other. As soon as the boss had received info about another powerful Pokémon coming in that area, he had made Mewtwo attack Ray. But Mewtwo had given Ray enough info on how to disable the collar and as soon as it had been done, Mewtwo had broken the collar. After that, they had launched powerful attacks that they knew on the island and destroyed it. After that they had fled the scene. But they were both wounded and at last crashed near pallet.

…..he came out of his thoughts when he reached his destination. The woods had once more been filled by wild Pokémon. But the duo had made sure to let others know not to mess with him. He turned the corner and came to face with the duo. It seemed that the two had been waiting for him. Both of them were tense. He knew why. It had taken Mewtwo a lot to open up to him. He doubted, if the neo-legendary would ever allow any other human close to him. Mewtwo had been very hesitant to even allow Ash to retain the memories of that day. He simply wanted to wipe them and leave, so no one would know anything. But thankfully Ray had disagreed. And Mewtwo had reluctantly agreed. The trio of them had gotten close in the past year. The duo had needed a whole week to get their previous strength back. They had decided to stay here for a while. And now almost after a year, tomorrow he would get his starter Pokémon. He had actually wanted them to come with him but couldn't ask them. It would be like tying them.

Mewtwo spoke in his usual telepathic way. 'Tomorrow you'll get your starter Pokémon.' He nodded. 'You'll have to tell him/her about us.' "Probably" he replied. 'We can bring you one from another region so there will be minimal chances of it telling about us to others. It would also be good for you to have a different starter.' …..Ash just stared. He hadn't expected that. He gathered his thoughts and said "How will I explain about him to others?" 'That's easy. Kanto is surrounded by the other regions. You can simply say that you saw a flying Pokémon throw something down. You found him near the forest. It was wounded and you helped it. It had been with you since. You didn't tell anyone because they may try to catch it as it was a rare Pokémon.' After a pause he continued 'to make it convincing, we would get a rare Pokémon for you.' Ash's eyes widened. 'Wow, I'll have a rare starter! But still I would have liked them to be my starters.' He just nodded. 'Good, tell that professor of yours that you would like to start with some other Pokémon that you met in the forest. And you would bring it to him tomorrow.' "Ok" he replied. With that Mewtwo put his hand on Ray's head and they vanished. Ash got back to his house and went to sleep.

Next day he woke up. He was late to meet professor Oak. But it didn't really matter, as he wasn't going to take a starter from the professor. He got ready and came down the stairs where his mother was waiting for him to come down. She looked at him and smiled. "You are late Ash go quick and get your Pokémon. Oh now you would also leave me soon. Wont you? But it happens. Now go..go..go." and with that she pushed Ash out with tears in her eyes.

When Ash reached the professor's lab, he saw that Gary was still there and showing off his pokeball like a trophy and a squad of cheer-leaders cheering for him. Gary saw him and said "Hey ash! Your late you know? Gramps only has one Pokémon and it's a freshly caught one. I doubt you would get it. What will you do now..haha loser!" and with that he drove away with the girls. Ash just shook his head and knocked on the door of the lab.

"Coming!" someone shouted from the back of the lab. He heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Soon the door was opened and the wrinkled grandfatherly face of Prof. Oak peeked out. He looked at Ash and opened the door wide enough for ash to enter.

"Hello ash! How can I help you today?"

"Hello professor. I came to speak with you about my starter Pokémon." Ash said.

"Oh my! I am so sorry ash but I am out of starter Pokémon right now."

"It's ok professor. I already have a starter; I will bring him here tomorrow if you want."

"But…where did you get it?"

"I found him near the outskirts of the forest a few days ago. I need a pokeball to bring him in."

Oak gave it a thought then nodded and said "I guess so. Wait here I will be back in a jiffy."

Oak came back a while later and handed over a pokeball to him. Ash thanked him and left.

In the evening ash told his mom that he would be a bit late and left to meet the duo. He walked through the forest at a sedate pace but his heart was beating faster with time. Finally he couldn't take any more and started to run at their usual place.

There he found the both of them standing with their backs to him and apparently speaking to someone. They turned to him and gave him thumbs up and sidestepped. There was a cute Pokémon standing on all fours. It had its lower body of blue color and upper body covered in black fur that hid its eyes. It had an extension akin to a horn on its head. It tilted its head at him and growled out "Deino?" "Ash waved at it with a smile and said "hi" and walked a little closer to it.

He brought out a berry from his pouch that he had brought with him and took one in his hand. He offered it to the Pokémon. It growled and came closer to ash's hand. It sniffed and slowly took a bite out of the offered fruit. It chewed a little and then its face lit up in happiness as it squeaked "De-deino!". It lunged at ash's hand and quickly grabbed the remaining of the fruit almost biting off ash's hand. Ash smiled and opened the pouch and emptied the contents closer to a tree's base. Deino started to feast on the berries with gusto.

Ash then turned to the duo and looked at them expectantly. Mewtwo spoke 'it's a Pokémon from Unova region and is a dual dark/dragon type. Its final form is a Hydreigon which is a pseudo-legendary and has three heads. Two of them are on its hands and are brainless. But it is a powerhouse.'

The only thing ash could think was 'wow'. But he decided that he was going to make deino the best that is even among his own kind. After that he was told that they had to fight a Hydreigon before it would allow them to take its kid with them. Although it was very tough, with Ray fighting with it one-on-one, he succeeded without much damage. The mother then had given its strongest child to them. Deino was already a year and a half old.

Ash then spent 2 hours playing with Deino. When the time to leave came, ash brought out the pokeball and then explained to Deino in such a way that it jumped at him and touched the button on the ball with his nose. He vanished in a red light. The ball vibrated twice before going silent with a click. Ash then released him. It looked everywhere, a little disoriented. It started hopping when it felt him. It tackled him and licked his face a few times. After saying good bye to the other two, he started walking back with deino trotting behind him and lunging at anything that it felt moving. It was pretty amusing. Finally he reached the edges of the forest. He bent on one knee and patted it. "de-deino-de?" it said. Ash smiled and said "well I'll have to put you back in the ball for a while ok?"

It shook its head and said "ino-in-de-deino."

"We'll play later, I promise." He said.

"dee." It sighed and nodded. Ash smiled and called it back in its ball.

Next day rose with a surprise for ash. Deino was sleeping curled beside him. Ash sighed. It seemed that he had come out of its ball in the night.

When Ash tried to go to the bathroom, deino followed him in. he had to convince him to stay outside. When he walked down the stairs, his mother half greeted him and then widened her eyes in surprise. Ash told her that it was deino and would be his starter. Deino was trying to bite her hand. He had to tell him to stop. It seemed that deino and its kind had a tendency to snap at anything. They walked to professor Oak's lab. They got quite a lot stares when they did. But no one asked anything because if anyone came too close in deino's opinion, he would start to snarl at them and scare them off.

Ones they had reached the professor's lab, he knocked. Just like last time, the professor replied "coming!" and hurried to open the door. He had put deino back in his ball. The prof opened the door and welcomed him in.

"So, did you bring your friend?" asked the smiling prof.

"Yes, I did." Ash said. He took out the ball and released deino.

He introduced, "professor, this is deino; deino this is professor Oak."

Deino again, snarled at the professor. He was going to attack the professor, but Ash quickly bent down and put an arm around its neck and calmed him.

Oak first looked confused then said "This isn't a Pokémon from this region, though I do remember seeing something like this one. How did it come here?"

"I saw something dropping it from the skies. It was some huge Pokémon, but couldn't get a better view as it was high in the air. He crashed in the woods and was injured. I nursed him back to health."

After that the professor, checked the data in the computer. He was fascinated with what he got. He asked Ash "Ash! Do you have any idea of what Pokémon you have and its evolutionary stages?" Ash shook his head negative.

Oak sighed. "Well Ash, Deino, is a Pokémon from Unova region. It is a dragon type Pokémon. It is also known to be very aggressive. Yours seems to be around a year and half or so old. Thus it is already independent and obviously aggressive and as he grows, his aggression would grow, even more so when, evolved. His first evolved form has two heads and the final has three. It is a dual, part dragon and part dark type Pokémon. And frankly, it's not a starter material, at all."

After a pause he again said "I have the last caught Pokémon that would work far better as a starter."

Ash after faking a thinking pose said, "No, I am confident that I can handle him. Right now he doesn't trust anyone but me. And we anyway have 2 years two get close. I am sure, that we would develop a deep bond of friendship."

Oak closed his eyes and thought, 'What ash says is true. Separating them would be hazardous. If the deino does evolve here and doesn't have ash there, it may cause problems. Although, it would be difficult to subdue him now, it would get even more so with time. If separated from Ash, it would also become more ferocious. Right now, letting ash have him is the best bet.'

He nodded. "All right ash, I'll agree. But you have to promise that you will keep giving me regular updates."

Ash nodded immediately.

Oak then took a pokedex from a drawer and connected it with the computer. After a while of clicking on the keyboard, he finally turned back to ash.

"Ash, we usually don't do this, but since your starter itself is not from this region and is a rare one at that; I decided to upgrade your pokedex. It has data of all the Pokémons discovered till now along with the regional maps. Use it wisely; such tech is not given to starter trainers in normal cases. And please don't lose it."

Ash nodded in acceptance. "I won't disappoint you professor Oak." He said. After that, he was given a belt with 6 pokeball slots and 5 spare pokeballs. To complete the kit, he was given 3000$. It was a sum given to every starter trainer to support them on road, in the beginning. If they could gain acknowledgement from any gym leader, they would gain some money and a badge as proof. So after two years he would leave his home to start his true life.

With those thoughts ash left the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!

Chapter 3:

2 years later….

"Mom! I'll be late today as well, bye! Gotta go!" was heard before Delia Ketchum could even reply. She sighed and just shook her head. It had become a common occurrence in the Ketchum household. now a days ash spent a lot of time outside home and he was usually late. but it made him happy and that's what counted, she supposed.

Ash quickly ran towards the backside of oak's lab and into the woods. While midway in the woods, he simply vanished. He reappeared somewhere in the woods. Ray was sprawled over in the trees. It was a bit difficult to identify him due to the greenery surrounding him and what with his green colored scales. Mewtwo removed his hand from over his shoulder. This had been a regular process. They had decided that since it was possible that people may try to follow him as there had been investigations over deino which had returned empty handed, so they decided that Mewtwo would teleport him to their usual place. Just to make the pursuer even more confused, he would go from one side and emerge from some other side.

He had thought of naming deino, but he felt that it already had the perfect name. Initially deino had been too eager to attack but soon found that he would have to listen to Ash's commands if he wanted to win the fight without a hitch. He had attacked a Mr. Mime of his mother and had been trounced soundly. Ash knew that Mr. Mime had taken deino seriously for otherwise it wouldn't have lasted even for 2 minutes. In the past two years, the duo of legendries had trained Deino rigorously after that. Deino was also getting good experience out of this. He was learning how to fight on his own. They had participated in a few battles. They had won all, as they had been among the children starting their journey. He had the toughest fight with Gary and his Warturtle. It was the only match that Ash had verbally commanded deino. He had apparently caught on the fact that deino had to rely on its senses more than usual as its eyes were hidden. They had then focused on their team work as well. It was to a level where if ash suddenly commanded him to jump in front of an incoming attack, he would do so without hesitation.

Deino had gone past his evolution stage in less than 7 months. By the end of the year and half, he had surpassed its evolved stage in terms of power and knew a wide range of moves. He knew a few ground moves, few dark moves, few dragon type moves, fire moves, and electric moves along with normal ones. The best thing was that he had mastered almost everything that it was taught. But things like Draco-meteor, lightning (an attack they came up with), thunder, fire-blast, earthquake and attacks like these lacked the precision they should have. They had discovered that it was possible to control natural lightning. But it needed skies over-head. If he could gather enough charge, then the lightning would strike. But it was a double edged sword. The producer may get fried in the process. The control required was tough to achieve.

In the last two years, they had held back evolution with an ever stone till they had most of the moves of the species down. Now was the time to move ahead. Today they would go past that boundary. Ash released Deino. The red light shot out from the ball and turned into the impressive form of deino. He size was impressive compared to the normal size of its species. The size that he was supposed to be was around 4'4" but he was almost 5 ft. in height and as big as a Machoke. He took in his surroundings. And growled at the duo and then turned to him and licked his hand. Today he was going to evolve. If Ash had been able to see his eyes, he knew he would have seen excitement.

To kick start the process, a spar between Mewtwo and him began. Mewtwo, ducked and weaved through all the flame throwers and the occasional ice-beam and sudden slam attacks. The physical attacks were blocked with a psychic. Others were simply dodged. Even though its speed had increased with the body weights that it practiced, it was still slow and it knew it. And Mewtwo had yet to even use his teleport. After a while of the toying, Mewtwo decided to go on offensive. Soon Deino was covered in bruises. He did as he was told to concentrate and shape his rage. He started to launch the more powerful attacks. Dragon-breath followed by dragon-rage then had to duck under the spy-wave that was sent his way. He then had to jump over the mega kick sent his way and retaliated with his own followed by a shadow ball. But like the veteran of war that he was made to be, Mewtwo ducked, sidestepped and used a focus blast and made a critical hit. The rage in deino increased to new highs and he was engulfed in a psy-blast by Mewtwo. He was thrown in the air and started to glow. Soon the glow was bright enough that they had to shield their eyes.

When they looked back at him, he had evolved. He now had two heads and his tail was a little longer. He had gotten a lot bulkier compared to his previous form or how much he would have bulked up, if he had gone through normal training. He also had two wings and his one horn had turned into two on each head. Otherwise there wasn't much difference in his looks. He still had black fur and body color blue. It let out simultaneous roars that hurt their ears. Luckily it didn't make Ash's ear bleed. He had used mufflers, for this very possibility. But now came the difficult part. It was difficult to bring back his species out from their destructive haze. They had to usually beat it near unconscious or let it destroy things till it calms down.

Ash jumped over a branch of a tree to get closer. Ash looked at deino. And yelled, "Deeinoo, stand down deinoo."

Deino's both heads turned to him and growled. They were about to launch an attack on him but stopped. They were already disoriented due to two heads and they recognized him as well. But couldn't place where or what about him. They again roared in rage and confusion. The right one let out a dark beam in his direction, and the left one fired a flame thrower. Ash jumped to left and ran a few paces. But when the beams connected with the ground, he was blown farther away due to the explosion. Deino came in his direction, again intent to pounce on him. Ash didn't rise up and let deino come near him. Both the legendries were waiting in the background, ready to act in an instant. When deino came near ash, ash raised his hand in an inviting gesture. Deino's heads again showed with confusion. They growled at him. Deino let out two simultaneous loud roars in the skies above followed by a dragon rage and a hyper beam. He was panting, taking deep breaths and shaking his heads to get the confusion out of him. He banged his heads together a few times in the process. But after a few minutes, he had started to breath regularly. He then looked up with his two heads. The heads kept looking at him and then at each other.

"Zweilous?" "zwe-" "zwei-we-lous" "zweil"

They seemed to converse among themselves. Seeing that everything looked calmed down, ash again called out although cautiously, "deino, you all right buddy?"

The newly evolved Zweilous looked at him with his twin heads. "zwe-" "lous" "zwei-we" they exclaimed. Deino trotted forward with its considerably bulky size. He came close to ash and then licked his cheek with one head and playfully bit on his hand with the other. Ash sometimes considered himself lucky that his Pokémon at least had enough mind to not bite with any force. As if the bite had any force behind it, his hand would have been ripped from the rest of the body and that wasn't the most pleasant thought. Ash chuckled and patted them awkwardly. When he was sure that he could easily walk on his own, he stood up and looked at the other duo that had been standing a bit away from them. Even though he knew he wouldn't part with deino for anything, he would still sometimes wish that at least one of them would have been his starter. They were the once that he had ever gotten so close to. It would be really difficult imagining his Pokémon journey without either of them, least of all, without both. He sighed and went closer to them. They chatted till the sun was starting to fade. After that, they departed.

A week had passed since deino had evolved. He had quickly found out that the two heads had a tendency to fight when it came to eating. He was going to wait for another week before leaving for his journey. He wanted to have both the heads working in harmony. It wasn't that difficult to do so. He merely had to bait them with a lot of training time with loads of food and they would listen. He thanked Arceus for that. It was good to have a dragon type as a Pokémon. They loved to train and make things go boom in general. Though the second part wasn't most exhilarating, 'well everything has a +ve and –ve side' he supposed.

Today he was going to leave, he was happy. But it wasn't just because he could start his journey, oh no-no. It was because he had his greatest desire fulfilled. He lightly touched the chain holding two small balls on his neck.

Flash back yesterday…..

Under the cloudy night sky, he was going to meet his best friends for possibly the last time for a very long time. His heart was beating unusually fast. He half walked – half jogged to the destination. When he reached the destination, he saw that both Ray and Mewtwo were engrossed in a discussion, although the conversation always looked once sided to the observer since Mewtwo never spoke loudly. They turned to him when they had reached an agreement. Ash looked at them uncertainly and with a hesitant smile said "Hi, guys"

They grunted in greeting. (Mewtwo did the mental equivalent of it.)

Ash sighed and said "I-I'll be leaving tomorrow."

They nodded. Although they could follow him from afar, it would be dangerous to do so. If they are accidentally seen by the wrong people, it would be disastrous. Ash wasn't yet capable to take care of himself. They would have to be too careful and paranoid. On the other hand they could decide to just go somewhere else. But both knew that it wasn't possible because, after spending 3 years with ash, they didn't really want to be separated from him. They both held this human very close to themselves. They both knew it. That left them with a last option, to go with him as his Pokémon. They could stay with him and a little modification here and a little there, and no-one would even know that ash had them.

'We know. We had expected it.' Mewtwo said looking him in the eyes.

He continued, 'we would like to come with you, if you would like.' Ash was shocked and he could also hear uncertainty in Mewtwo. He quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

Once ash was settled, they told him their plan. Mewtwo would go and modify ash's data on the system. He would raise ash's active pokeball limit to 8. The extra 2 would be completely hidden. Also the data about Ray would be added. It would be released once Ash had released ray in public. Mewtwo on the other hand won't have any data in the system. He would be there as an unidentified Pokémon. That would be released when he was actually used in public. Ash had decided that he would put them in special balls. He had gotten two premiere balls along with the necessary things bought for the journey. So ash decided to put Mewtwo and Ray in these two.

Mewtwo had left for doing the modifications to the system. He had come back in less than an hour. He had also taken the white premiere balls with him. When he came back, he had a chain in his hand. The chain held to black balls connected to it. It wasn't very extravagant or anything. It would be easier to hide the balls this way, in the plain sight. Mewtwo had also increased the load capacity of the balls. Ash took the chain and tied it around his neck. He removed the shrunken balls and enlarged them.

With a quivering voice, he thanked them and threw a ball at each. The balls clicked without any struggle. Ash picked them….

Flashback ends….

Indeed Ash Ketchum was a happy boy today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!**

**Chapter 4:**

A day had flown by since ash was on road. His first stop would be viridian city. But it was a two day walking route, longer if he met any problems and considering he would also train. Ash had to make tent during night so that he could sleep properly. He would let deino out to guard the place. But he shouldn't have worried too much, as he hadn't met any troubles yet.

After a walk of another hour, he decided that it was time to train. It was rainy season and the clouds were usually present these days. It was perfect opportunity to practice their lightning attack. He called out deino. As soon as deino was out, he looked around with a menacing face and sent loud roars up in the skies. It scared off the few pidgeotto and pidgey that were peaking from the trees. He could also see some bugs scurrying off in the distance. He chuckled and called deino. Deino's both heads started arguing while he hopped back to him. He told deino that they would be practicing lightning now. Ash could practically feel Deino's excitement. Ash was actually hopeful that since deino had two different brains, it would be easier to divide the work in them. He told deino to go 10 or so feet away and then start gathering charge. He had decided that one head would generate the charge while the other would control it. It was easier due to their sharing body. Otherwise it would have been a very very difficult thing to do. Due to the charge generating below, skies started to darken and small lightning could be seen dancing in the clouds. And to complete the final step, deino let out the charge towards the clouds.

It all happened in less than a blink of an eye. An instant later, pure lightning dropped from the skies like a sledge hammer with a thunderous boom. Deino's other head started to concentrate on the flow of the lightning. The lightning was almost on him when it suddenly changed the course. Ash could practically feel the power of the lightning as even 10 feet afar, his hair were standing straight. Then the other tried the same. They were trying to gather the lightning in a condensed form. It was too dangerous and not planned. He could see Deino's fur standing on ends. Its faces twisted in concentration. He slowly moved his hand near his chain but stopped. It seemed that deino was having success. And calling any of his Pokémon here would be a bad idea as the lightning would race at the sudden flux of energy created by their sudden appearance. Lightning was slowing in its charge. And finally it stopped hovering 20 or so foot in the air randomly shooting small discharges in random directions. One would say that a psychic had a hold on it. But if anyone other than who understood the working behind it tried, they would probably be left as fried corps or mortally wounded. Although it had happened in less than mere fractions of seconds, he was sure that he caught at least a bit of what happened.

A girly scream broke all their concentration and the lightning shot like a bullet in the skies. It went in the direction that the scream had come. Ash cursed 'shit!' it was again followed by loud shrieks of Pokémon Screaming. From the sound of it, he guessed, they must have been flying type.

He ran to his strained Pokémon friend and put him back in his pokeball. Then he quickly started to run in the direction of the scream. As he was nearing, he could smell burned flesh in the area. After getting a little closer he saw a bruised and bleeding girl standing in the middle of an open field. She had violet hair and violet eyes. She was in shock and hadn't noticed him yet. She was surrounded by a large number of smoking corpses of Spearows. There also was a moaning body of a Pokémon that was far larger than the rest. He identified it as a Fearow. Ash sighed. He neared the girl and lightly touched her shoulder. She jumped back in fright.

"Sorry, but are you ok?"

She nodded "y-yes."

He asked, "what happened to you?"

"I-I was being ch-chased by this group of spearows and f-fearow. The fearow beat the only two Pokémon that I have with me right now. I quickly called them back and started to run. I didn't have enough time to start my bike. I-I had lost my key during the panic. I saw lightning starting to appear and r-ran in this direction, h-hoping to lose them due to the lightning." The poor girl was almost on the verge of tears. He could see that. "I-I th-thought I would die.." and she started to sob uncontrollably.

Ash put out an arm around her shoulder and gently nudged her away in the opposite direction. He tried to calm her with simple nothings. It worked, after a while. Then Ash patched her up with the little medicine that was available to him. They then searched for her bike and key, well he did. He insisted that she rest. They had moved a little ahead from their previous position. Ash released deino and told him to eat the birds. Although neither of his head trusted the girl and probably wanted to make her go 'boom', he made it clear that she wasn't to be harmed. Reluctantly, but happily deino went on to get its feast. It took Ash an hour or so before he found the keys. Bike itself wasn't difficult, considering the size of it. Luckily, nothing too bad had happened to the bike. They could use it to go to vermilion city. Deciding that the girl was ok for now and it would be a bad choice to travel in the night anyway so they decided to stop for the night.

Ash turned to the girl. She looked a year or so older than him. He asked, "um, so.. what were you doing here anyway? Oh and I am Ash, Ash ketchum."

She looked at him and then back at the ground. She said "I-I am Violet, Violet Waterflower. I had thought that I was good enough to handle myself in the woods. I guess I wasn't. I came here while I was simply wandering." she sighed. She first glanced at the Pokémon sitting beside ash. Deino had come back from its feast and was sitting beside him. It would glare at the new girl in every once in a while but then revert to pretending to sleep.

She then looked up at him; he was sitting cross-legged a few paces away, a camp-fire burning a little away from them, its light helping them see each-other.

She curiously asked, "What was the attack that you used though? For that matter, what Pokémon do you have? I haven't seen it before."

"It is a new attack that we developed. We were trying to perfect it. My Pokémon is a Zweilous and is from a region far from here. He is from Unova."

"Oh and how did you get it?" she asked.

Ash shrugged and said "found him wounded in the woods near pallet, has been with me since then. He is my starter."

Ash then loosened his backpack and brought out his sleeping bag. He moved forward and laid it near Violet. He said, "Here, you can sleep in it, I'll be fine outside."

She looked uncertain. She said "b-but-" Ash cut her off saying "It's ok. You need to be comfortable and being on ground wouldn't help your bruises."

With that he turned and went back to his spot. He missed the grateful look that she sent his way. There was also something else in her eyes. It was admiration and perhaps a crush on her savior. She sighed and slowly got inside the bed. Soon sleep claimed both.

When morning came, ash yawned and woke up. His back was a little sore after sleeping sprawled on the ground, but otherwise he was fine. He looked beside him. Deino had also woken up and was running circles while its heads argued. He looked in the distance, violet seemed to be still sleeping. He walked the distance and woke her up. Once he had helped her out of the bag, he packed everything. They needed some fresh water to at least wash their faces and some to drink.

Violet had an easy solution for it. She brought out her pokeball, enlarged it and released a Pokémon. The shape that it took was that of a five pointed star shaped Pokémon. It had a jewel in the middle. Ash recognized it as a Staryu. As soon as it had come out; deino had rushed and tackled it. Ash yelled "stop, deino!" it looked at him with its one head as the other growled at the terrified star Pokémon. Ash sighed. This is something that he liked as much as he hated. Deino was the most aggressive species of dragons and the most powerful as well. It whined at him and said "zwe-zwei-we-lous". Ash sighed and said "you can go and find food if you are hungry, but! You have to be back in 20 minutes tops. Clear?" Deino's both heads immediately grunted and it leapt back and started to run further ahead in the woods. Ash looked at the Staryu. It looked battered. It had been hiding behind violet, while Ash spoke with deino. Ash apologized to her for Deino's behavior. Violet said "It's all right, Your Pokémon doesn't look to be the trusting type or more like he probably has a violent streak that dragon Pokémon tend to exhibit. We should have first warned him." Ash grunted in response. She then asked her Pokémon to spray some water on them. They washed their faces and drank some water. Soon enough, deino came back. Ash put everything on bike and started it. He adjusted her closer to his chest as they sat on the bike. He made sure she was secure and they sped off. He didn't notice the blush that crept on her face.

In other three or so hours, they had reached vermilion city. Ash didn't stop until they had reached the Pokémon center. He heard a police signal blaring behind him. He got down from the bike and helped Violet inside the Pokémon center. He saw an officer catching up to him but didn't bother to stop. Once inside, he reached the helpdesk. He read the name. 'Nurse Joy'. He asked her to get Violet admitted into the human care ward. He also admitted their Pokémon. A hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see the blue haired officer standing behind him with her eyes narrowed. "I am Officer Jenny and I would like to know why you were driving so fast, young man." Ash sighed and recalled what had happened in the forest. Officer Jenny nodded and asked the pink haired nurse about Violet. Once confirming that, she asked ash for his ID. Ash showed his pokedex. She nodded. It wasn't unusual for trainers to rush at poke-centers so he asked "what is going on here though, as it's very common to find trainers rushing at the center and usually officers don't inquire about it."

Jenny nodded and said "yes it's true. But there have been some robberies nothing grand but it showed signs of the criminal organization, 'team rocket'. That's why we are suspicious of new comers. And I also apologize for the trouble that you had to go through to explain it all."

Ash nodded his head negative, "it's all right, and you are only doing your job."

After that, Jenny left. After waiting for another hour or so, he got to know that all the Pokémon were fine. Violet's Pokémon would take a while to fully recover though. He once checked up on her and then left to check the pokemart to go get his supplies full. Once he was back, he decided to book a room for the night and stay here. He did just that. After that, he called home to his mother.

"Hi mom!" he said.

"Ash honey! Are you all right? And where are you now?" she asked looking at him in the computer screen.

"yes-yes mom, I am fine. I am in viridian city actually. I accidentally saved a girl as well and have brought her here in the center." He sheepishly admitted.

After chatting for another few minutes, he then disconnected the call.

Then on a whim he decided to call Professor oak. He dialed the number. When the phone was picked, he could see the professor's back. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead, when he heard "Ah, can I see who is calling?"

"eh.. wrong phone prof. look behind you." He said.

"oh..hehe sorry ash." Oak sheepishly said and continued.

"So you are in viridian, I assume?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, reached here a while ago." He said.

"uh-huh, and did you catch anything new?" Oak asked.

"no, nothing interesting." He replied.

"Oh-no!" Oak said looking down in shame.

"eh.. What happened?" he asked.

"I bet Gary one million dollar that you would catch more Pokémon than him. But then again money isn't everything now…he..hehe." Oak said.

Ash gave oak a rundown of what had happened and then with good byes, he cut the call.

Violet had already gotten discharge from the human medical wing. She had come to him and thanked him. He had waved it off saying anyone would have helped her.

Next day came. Ash awoke and got freshened up. He had already packed his things. Luckily for him he had saved some money yesterday. Violet had been adamant about paying their dinner bill. They would part today.

Ash said "so… I hope you look after yourself Violet and also hope that we meet in the future. "

"Y-Yes," she looked disappointed. He didn't know why.

He turned to leave and walked a few paces away. He heard.. "Ash!"

He turned to see it was Violet. She was fidgeting and nervous.

He asked "Yeah? What's it?"

"um- c-can I tag along with you? Please?"

Before he could reply, they heard a blast coming from inside the Pokémon center. When it occurred, Violet had jumped at him and he instinctively caught her. When they looked up, they could see smoke rising in the sky. Ash debated what to do? But decided to help out. He quickly rushed inside and saw that two persons, one female with long red hair and a man with blue hair were pointing some machine at the shelf consisting of the medicine and food supplies. Ash saw all the material being sucked in the machine. All the small robberies clicked together. And the big red R on the back of their shirts confirmed it. They were team rocket members. He saw Nurse Joy from the corner of his left eye. She was coughing and had a small wound on her forehead that was bleeding. Debris was flying in places. But the strangest thing he saw was a meowth. The strange part was that it stood on two legs. And the even stranger was that it spoke! It was threatening Nurse Joy to hand over the Pokémon she had in her care. Behind him, Violet came rushing and yelled "Ash! Where are you?" he sighed, 'way to go violet' he thought. She had narrowed her eyes to concentrate and look clearly through the dust. The two rocket members turned to them. His element of surprise lost, he stepped a little back. He drew out deino ball fast. Violet saw him and came close but slowed down when she saw the other two and ash's battle ready stance.

"Look what we have here James!" the female among the duo of thieves exclaimed.

"Yes..Yes, two brats with more Pokémon to add to our collection, Jessie." The one identified as James said.

"Me-owth! The boss will be happy." Said the speaking meowth while it showed its sharpened claws.

Ash threw his pokeball along with the two thieves as he warned Violet not to do so.

As soon as it was released, deino gave away a roar. It temporarily halted the two Pokémon that were about to attack him. The two released Pokémon that were helping meowth were a Koffing and an Ekans.

"What the hell is that?" James asked.

Ash simply said, "Go wild."

With another growl, deino started its attacks, it threw a fire ball at Ekans while sending a thunder bolt at meowth and it was running at Koffing. Meowth quickly ducked and ran towards Koffing so that they could group up and beat deino. Ekans did the same.

But unfortunately that was what was taught to deino. When you are up against multiple foes, you make them come together and then blast them at once. While Ekans had avoided being outright burned, its tail still got singed at the end and it hissed in anger.

Once they were together, deino let out four thunder shocks. They scrambled to avoid it. But ultimately their close proximity was their downfall and they were hit. It didn't hurt Koffing or Ekans as much as it did hurt meowth. Meowth flailed on the ground, its fur smoking at the ends. Koffing let out smog at deino. One of his heads let out a roar that literally forced the smog back on Koffing and Ekans. Koffing wasn't affected but Ekans was. It started to cough and spit and lost concentration. Deino closed the distance with quick attack and slammed into Koffing. It then let out a flame thrower that burned Ekans. The other head had then turned back on meowth who was recovering. It threw a dark pulse at meowth. Meowth side stepped in the nick of time and tried to retaliate with a slash by his claws. Deino's head ducked and bit meowth's hand. Meowth cried out in pain. To make it worse, deino charged electricity through meowth. It sensed something coming his way, so it threw meowth at the moving object. They collided. It then showed that it was Koffing. Both Pokémon were knocked out before they even landed on the ground with a thud.

The two rocket members quickly, recalled there Pokémon as the man held the meowth in his hands. They started to run towards the backside, deino followed; ash and violet running behind it. Jessie and James jumped in a parachute. They were laughing mad when the cable connecting the parachute and the container was severed. They looked on in horror as deino came flying at them. Ash yelled "Blast em' off deino!" deino didn't need further encouragement. Its right head let out a flame thrower. Before it connected, ash noticed some resistance it didn't last long as the power behind the flame thrower was huge.

Only someone with a keen eye would have seen it. Ash knew that he was sooner or later going to face them again. They were definitely going to come for revenge of their defeat as well as the Ekans that (indirectly) he had killed.

It all was over in less than 10 minutes. Ash was profusely thanked by Nurse Joy when he returned. Officer Jenny was also there and had helped Joy move out all the injured Pokémon to pewter city's center. She also thanked him for helping them remove the threat. She said that he would get a medal for helping out the city. He politely refused, saying that he didn't want the attention to be locked on him. Although the officer protested a bit, he stayed firm. She finally agreed.

Although he was delayed, he didn't mind. He even got time enough to think about what Violet had asked. He finally decided what to do.

He turned to her she again looked uncertain. "OK. You can travel along with me."

He saw her face lit up with excitement. "r-really, I can?" she asked.

Ash nodded positively. She then sent her bike for repair back to her home city, Cerulean. He wasn't sure, but he had heard the name waterflower somewhere. He didn't speak of it though.

Once everything was settled, they once again got back on road. The next thing they had to go through was viridian forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!**

**Chapter 5:**

Two days had passed since they had entered the viridian forest. They had exchanged a few past stories. Now he knew where he had heard the name Waterflower. She told him about her and her sisters owning an aquarium. They often put on performances. They were known as sensational sisters. He remembered reading about them. They actually ran the gym in the city. Performances were simply a hobby of theirs. They were water type trainers if their aquarium was anything to go by. He told her about his life. How he was raised by only his mother. His father had died when he was just a 2 year old toddler. His father had been a farmer and was bit by an Ekans and couldn't get medication on time. Although it was a sensitive topic, Ash had made his peace with it a long time ago. He had seen violet's eyes shine with unshed tears. She had hugged him tightly and tried to comfort him. Although it amused him, as he was perfectly fine and it looked like he would need to comfort her instead; he was still touched by the genuine feelings she felt for him.

He also noticed that she was very jumpy. It was understandable though. Girls generally didn't like bugs. Even the slightest movements around the corners would cause her to jump. He chuckled after seeing it happen for 15th or so time. She glared at him and tried to stomp on his leg. Luckily for him, he had seen it coming and jumped back. She huffed and stomped forward.

They would occasionally take breaks to train. Their usual food was the ample berries available in the forest. They didn't have to worry about being sneaked upon as deino would keep wild Pokémon at bay. It was allowed to hunt in every 6 or so hours when they took their own breaks. He had made sure to go in a different area from hers when they trained. He would release his two closest friends and Pokémon and they would chat while training. Although they were limited to mostly physical attacks and no area affecting attacks. Also they couldn't use fire either. It severely restricted deino but it helped him build up his physical tolerance. They were also building its wing muscles. Mewtwo and ray would both focus their attacks on its wings. Continued strain on them would cause them to grow stronger. He had also found out that Mewtwo had made an improvement in himself. He would use telekinesis to control his own body. It gave him supreme speed and combined with his instant teleport and awesome psychic powers and ability to learn any attack, well one can imagine what a foe he would prove to be.

After walking for a while they stopped, they could hear buzzing in the distance. He knew what it meant. There were Beedrill hives in this forest and that's what made it deadly. Many had gone missing here. He decided to stomp on it. He told Violet. She was skeptical at first but agreed after hearing his plan. When they got near the hive, Ash stood out from behind the tree he was hiding at. He started to taunt them.

"Ha stupid things! I bet you can't even catch me!" he started throwing stones at them. It severely angered them. He could see most of them rising. He started to run. Once they were sufficiently away from the hive, ash whistled. Three strong water pulses were fired at the bees. They were wet and getting angrier. Many of them fell down due to their wet wings. Others that had survived got more aggravated. They started closing the distance fast. But suddenly they were drowning in a raging inferno. They flailed wildly and uselessly. Those that had dropped down looked on in horror and started buzzing crazy. Soon they were also drawn in the inferno. Once they all had dropped dead. Another round of water pulses fallowed. Steams rose in the air as they calmed down the inferno. Once the steam had cleared, a few figures emerged from them. Violet was standing with her Staryu, Starmie and Goldeen. And with a roar a very pleased deino stepped out. Both of its head grinning madly. Although she didn't like what she saw, she understood the reasoning behind it. These hives needed to be controlled or the population of these insects would overwhelm others and soon they would start attacking nearby places for more food.

Journey was uneventful for another two days. When they saw the trees thinning, they recalled their Pokémons back. After a while of walking, they stumbled upon a confrontation that was taking place. It was a samurai looking kid and a normal kid that looked to be on his journey. Ash saw that the battle was between a Pidgeotto and a Pinsir. The flying type was caught in Pinsir's grasp when it tried to dive and tackle it. Due to being squeezed enough it lost consciousness. The normal boy then sent out a Metapod. He ordered it to harden. When the Pinsir tried to break it with its pincer, they cracked. Due to the pain it felt, the Pinsir lost its conscious. Samurai called it back and sent out its own Metapod. Now the funny part started. Both of Metapod new only one attack; harden. And with the Pokémon, the trainers also seemed to mimic the attack. They were rooted to their spots and frozen except their mouths. They kept ordering harden until they themselves fell. Their Pokémon hadn't even moved! Unable to control himself, ash fell over laughing. Violet tried to control herself but burst out laughing.

The two trainers looked at him and yelled "hey, what are you laughing at!"

Ash slowly regained his breath. He apologized by saying "sorry"

But he muttered to himself "but, it was so damn funny."

Unfortunately for him, the duo heard him. They challenged him to a battle. Ash said "are you sure?" They nodded.

He let out deino from his ball. Deino, as always let out a roar when he came out. It had the two new trainers petrified. Deino waited for ash to tell him what to do while snarling at the newbies.

The two backed away as they saw deino's nostrils flair and release smoke. The two ran screaming "ahhhh! Monster! Monster! Ahhh."

Shaking their heads, Ash and Violet trudged forwards. In another 20 or odd minutes, they were out of the forest fully. It was mid-day and the sun was high in the skies. It felt good to be out again. On the road to the city itself, they decided to take a little rest and sat on the high rocks. An old man came and asked "well, hello! Do you want to buy some rocks?" he asked. Ash was confused. Why the hell would anyone buy rocks unless they wanted to make a house or the said rocks were evolution stones. Apparently, Violet had the same idea as they definitely didn't look someone buying rocks.

"No?" the man asked after looking at their expressions.

They nodded their heads. The old man said, "Well then you will have to pay 2 dollars each for sitting on my rock." Ash had a tick mark on his forehead. What the hell was this moron considering them? Idiots?

"Are you trying to rob us, old man?" he almost hissed out. People were just like that, you can't trust everyone. He still didn't trust Violet enough.

The old man nervously laughed "hehe.. hehe, didn't really think it would work. Was just kidding kids, no need to be hyped up."

They then parted ways with the senile old man. They quickly found their way to pewter city Pokémon center. Ash was shocked to see Nurse Joy there.

"Nurse Joy! I thought you worked in Viridian?" he said.

Nurse Joy looked at him and exclaimed "Ah! You must be Ash!"

Ash nodded.

"She was my younger sister in Viridian city that you saw. She told me how you helped the city by single handedly defeating team rocket. That was very brave of you." Joy praised him.

Ash again nodded in understanding. He booked two rooms for them for three days and four nights. After that they rested till evening. Violet went to stock back their supplies. He gave her 800 dollars to get him an extra pair of pokeballs and antidotes and other healing items. These things were really costly and he didn't have enough money. He had begun with 5000 dollars. 3000 allotted by government and 2000 that he had saved throughout his childhood. He had gained some through Pokémon battles as people betted on them and got money. Now he was left with 4000. He would need to raise his funds. Deciding to think on it a bit later, he started to wander through the city. After window shopping for a while, he came to a stop in front of the Gym. Ash shrugged and entered the door. He came close to the receptionist and asked "Who is the Gym leader here, miss?"

"Siana, and welcome to the gym. The gym leader is brock." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Siana. Also can you tell me what kind of Pokémon he uses or are you not allowed to tell" he asked after thanking her.

"No Problems at all. Brock uses rock type Pokémon. Our badge is also a representation of it. It's called boulder badge."

"Can I schedule a match with him?" he asked.

"Sure, let me see…. Uh, the next two days aren't available. I can schedule for the third though, say would evening at 4 o'clock would work for you."

"Sure, that would be great!" he said in consent.

"What is your name Mr?" she asked.

Ash told her his name and once his match was scheduled, he asked if he could check on any running matches. Unfortunately, only the competitor and his associate were allowed. After taking his leave, he got back to the center. The next two days passed in a blur.

Today he was going to have his first official gym battle. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was really nervous and excited as hell! Violet had seen through it and had kept his attention on other things by distracting him.

It was time. He entered through the door, followed by Violet. Siana welcomed them. She led them to the arena. Brock was waiting on the other side of the field. He welcomed them and accepted the challenge. A referee stood outside the field and stated the rules.

"This match is between the Pewter city gym leader and challenger ash ketchum. It will be a 3 on 3 battle. Only the challenger may change the Pokémon. The gym leader will have to throw his Pokémon first." ash nodded in agreement. He saw Violet widening her eyes. She knew he didn't have three Pokémon, but she kept quiet when she looked his confident eyes.

"Choose your Pokémon."

Brock sent out his Geodude, a boulder Pokémon. But when ash threw out his ball, it revealed a Pokémon that he had no knowledge about. From the roar that it gave, brock concluded that it probably was a dragon type. Its two heads looked everywhere and saw ash and then Geodude. It snarled at its opponent. Aggressive as well, Brock concluded. It sure would be an interesting match, he thought. Ash wasn't going to instruct unless necessary. He had already established that the Pokémon that listen to every command have their instincts dulled. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted his Pokémon to be at their best. He would give the bare minimum of the orders.

"begin"

With that, the battle began.

Ash said "beat it."

Deino immediately ran forward intent to pummel its opponent into ground. Geodude stood his ground, waiting for brock to command him. Brock told it to dodge; it rolled out of deino's path. Deino started to pursue it. After a while of the cat and mouse game, brock ordered it to throw rocks. Deino easily avoided them. Its left head started to charge an ice beam while its right head kept track of Geodude. Brock sensing the immediate doom, ordered Geodude to use strength on a boulder. It tried to hit deino but deino beat it in unleashing its attack. Deino fired the charged ice-beam and immediately froze it. With a double head-butt, the boulder Pokémon was launched off its feet. It dropped down from the air and landed with a thud. It cracked the floor beneath, spreading spider crack through the floor. The countdown began.

"1"…"2"…"3"…"4"…"5"…"6"…"7"…"8"…"9"…"10"

"the winner of the round is Ash ketchum. Gym leader send out your next Pokémon." the referee declared.

Brock remained unmoving for a few seconds after recalling his Pokémon.

Then he said "Ash how about, I forfeit this match…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!**

**Chapter 6:**

Brock said "Ash how about, I forfeit this match, I give you the acknowledgement and the money…" ash was about to say something but brock continued, "… in turn we have a one on one battle. But know that I will be using my third most powerful Pokémon. The decision is yours. I simply wish to test your Pokémon's limits. We can simply our current battle if you like."

Everyone waited as ash made up his decision. He nodded to himself then looked at brock "I accept" he said. Brock declared his forfeit. Siana came through the door holding a case that held the boulder badge and some cash. She handed it to ash and wished him best of luck for his coming match, saying he would need it. She went outside the arena and stood beside Violet. Referee asked brock to throw his Pokémon. Brock brought out a pokeball from his pouch instead of the belt like last time. It revealed a giant spherical boulder with two strong arms and legs with a small snake-like head. Ash took a deep breath. It was the final form of his previous Pokémon. It was a Golem. Its defenses were awesome and the raw power that it possessed was nothing to scoff at.

Ash warned deino to be ready. It grunted.

"Begin" and the match began.

"Rock slide, golem." The golem started to bang its body against the cave like structure of the arena. They could feel the tremors in the building that they were in. rocks started to fall everywhere from above. Thankfully, deino was managing well. He had practiced such things. He had to avoid being pelted by psy-bombs while trying to keep track of Mewtwo. And with two heads, he was easily able to blast those rocks that came he failed to avoid. He kept charging at golem.

"Earthquake" brock stated. Golem jumped and dropped back with its fist tightly held together and banged them on earth. They saw earth cracking under the force that it put on the surface. Many big cracks were formed in Deino's path and were heading his way. Some sharp rock pieces also launched themselves at deino. Seizing the opportunity, deino launched itself in air.

"Rock blast, now!" brock ordered. Golem back flipped from its position and drew its hands back and tucked its head beneath it. Its body swelled and launched a shower of high-speed rocks everywhere. Ash quickly had to order a fire-blast with an air bullet. They had practiced it. It was a new move. What happened was that deino inhaled the large amount of air necessary for a fire-blast. But instead of letting it lit up instinctually, he simply superheated it and sent it out that was air bullet.

Deino obediently, fired a fire-blast from one mouth and fired air bullets in the fire blast. Size of the fire-blast increased marginally while it threw a number of smaller arrows like extensions that would blast a few meters away. It was nullifying the rock blast nicely. Deino landed on his feet with small scratches done by the smaller rocks that passed through its attack. The overwhelming fire-air combination attack was getting too close for comfort in brocks opinion.

"Dig" he ordered his Pokémon.

Immediately, golem started to dig the arena and vanished as the fire consumed its previous position.

"Listen below and feel the vibrations." Ash said. Deino's already awesome senses had been further enhanced by its training with the legendary duo. It easily identified the smaller vibrations in the ground. It used its hearing to keep track of its enemies. It listened to their heartbeats. They were proficient enough to understand a person by their heart beat alone. Deino started to run on the field in a zigzag pattern to keeps his enemy off track. When the time came that golem was close and would emerge, deino took flight for the first time in the battle making Brocks eyes widen in surprise. Before he could order anything, golem emerged, its head and upper body blackened. 'It would seem that the golem didn't escape unscathed.' Ash thought.

The air born deino had formed two ice beams and launched it at the unsuspecting golem, head-on. With the force of the beams, golem dropped down back in the hole. Deino panted. It was out of breath. Due to such strenuous activities but it couldn't have been happier. It let out a challenging roar.

Soon, slowly, but surely, the mighty golem emerged from the hole. Deino growled deeply and landed back on its feet. Golem had taken a harsh beating. Its hands were frozen limply to its sides. The rage in its eyes betrayed its pain. Deino taunted it by showing its tongue.

Brock ordered "rollout."

"It obliged and started to roll over the ground and target deino. Ash could see the ice chunks falling. 'Ingenious' he thought. With rollout, golem would loosen the ice and be rid of it in moments. Plus the rocks that were attaching to golems body would provide it with added defense and offense. Also its speed would keep increasing, making it increasingly difficult for deino to dodge. But ash wasn't a simpleton. He was taught strategy by Mewtwo, probably the greatest mind in existence. It had taken him a few seconds to analyze the situation he was in. Ash prepared his counter.

"Prepare a dragon breath and pelt it with shadow balls when I say."

Brock again looked surprised. 'it is a dark/ dragon type Pokémon? Arceus! How the hell does this kid even control it!' he thought incredulously.

He didn't have any other choice but to let golem continue on. If he stopped the attack now, the defense he had gained would be wasted and golem would be a sitting duck for deino to pick on.

They watched with baited breath. Golem and deino were mere 10 ft. apart. 9..8..7 and

Ash yelled "NOW!" deino immediately let out the dragon breath it had built and with other head started to fire shadow balls in rapid succession. It slowed down golem and burn marks started appearing on its body. Chunks of rock stated falling down. Soon it stopped and opened up. Deino had also stopped its attacks, out of breath. Brock looked at his Pokémon. Golem looked worse than he thought he would ever see his Pokémon, but it was still good to go. It groaned but stayed on its feet. Even deino was panting. Although his training was tough, he never had to exert so much in continuation. And even though he hadn't taken hard hits, it had expanded a considerable amount of its powers to not be hit. Its offense had proven to be the best defense so far. Both Pokémon looked at each other with rage.

Brock was contemplating if he should use it or not. It was his final and most devastating attack. He was taught it by an elite 4 member. He nodded to himself and said "Prepare for it golem."

Ash narrowed his eyes; he said "non-taxing level 1 deino, now!"

It meant that he could unleash his more devastating attacks like dragon rush, dragon pulse and the likes except hyper beam as it was easy to cast but not 100% accurate. If the hyper beam missed, he would be immobilized for a whole minute.

It built a dark purple almost black aura surrounding it. And with one mouth prepared a dragon pulse.

Both trainers exclaimed "Now!"

Both held doubts if the attacks had been fully developed or not. But they couldn't give their opponent time as they couldn't afford it. Deino rushed at golem with the pulse charging. Simultaneously golem brought its hands together and this time they glowed with barest hint of aura and impacted the field. They heard many cracks forming and a multitude of rock spears were launched at deino from the ground. Even from under him. As soon as he had sensed the strange buildup of energy in the ground, deino had prepared to launch in the air. He took flight. Rock spears launched in the air impacted with it. It grunted in pain but luckily, the aura cloak, create with the help of night shade had reduced the spears to chunks of rocks. But he still got bruised due to its underside being softer compared to rest of the body. When it was close to golem it let loose the dragon pulse, it literally melted the upper skin off of golem and it screamed in pain. Deino didn't stop there though; he slammed in the golem with nightshade cloak active. A loud boom was heard. Debris flew everywhere obscuring their view of the field. They then heard an ear shattering roar. It was deino. That meant…

The debris cleared deino was seen standing over the unconscious form of its foe. Referee called the match as Ash's win.

Brock called his Pokémon back. He was crossing the field but deino snarled, ash quickly made him back off and brock continued on. When he was near ash he grasped the smaller boys arm for a hand shake and said "Incredible ash ketchum! You make feel like I should have used my best. No gym leader has been beaten by a beginner when they were serious. I thank you for such splendid match. If you ever come back here be sure to come back here my friend and we both would battle with our best!"

In the stands….

Both girls had been silently watching the match. Violet muttered 'incredible!' when she saw the combination attack of fire-blast and some air attack she didn't know of that deino had performed. Siana nodded and said "yeah. Tell me, how experienced is your boyfriend?"

Violet's cheek turned pink, "he isn't my boyfriend. And he has just started his journey." she mumbled as she looked at him in the trainer's booth.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought…" Siana said and sighed. "And to think he is standing toe to toe with one of brock's strongest." She added. Violet nodded in agreement.

When the time of the final clash came, both held their breaths. Siana knew what brock was preparing. She let out a small gasp. 'Oh no!' she thought. Violet looked on in awe when they finally clashed. The battle field was ripped by golem's last move, but still deino took it all and fought back with even more power.

And she uttered in awe when she saw deino still standing triumphed over golem "you did it ash, you actually did it."

"Indeed. Ash is quite a trainer. Not many people are able to beat brock at his fullest. His top three are his absolute best. The only once that I have seen beat him are his fellow gym leaders. And to think a newbie did it. Just incredible." Siana said in awe.

They left the stands and met with brock and ash as they exited the arena and into the office. Violet rushed past Siana and at ash. Ash looked at her and 'oomphed' as she crashed in him. He had to hold her and turn a circle to just stay standing. He saw her eyes. They were a little moist and shone happiness, for him. He realized it. He felt something inside himself tingle. It was weird but in a good way. He liked this new feeling. He smiled at her as she repeatedly congratulated him.

"Yes Violet. I did it, didn't I?" he said and she nodded. Brock left with them for the pokecenter. Joy welcomed them and took their Pokémon to check. Deino would be back to his fullest within two days though golem would take a bit longer, a week maybe. It was fine though. Brock invited them to his house for dinner. They gladly accepted.

They were pleasantly surprised to know that brock was a very good cook. Brock told them about his background and how he had to lead the gym as his father was out on his own journey. He had actually wanted to be a Pokémon breeder. He had to take care of his siblings thus couldn't leave himself. He introduced them to his siblings. During the dinner, they had a surprise guest. The old man from the beginning of the city entry. It turned out that he was brock's father. Brock decided to leave for his own journey. He was planning on meeting up with other breeders and get to know their experiences. Once deino was back to his fullest, they set off. Brock took another side of the road as they departed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!**

**Chapter 7:**

They have been back on road for 3 days and they had to endure blazing sun pouring fire on them. But still it was fine, he supposed. He at least had some human company. They talked about small things like their life till now, their ambitions and the like. She had told him that he would love the aquarium they had and also the gym leader would be tough. He would have to give his all if he fought with the gym leader's best like last time. He had nodded. They were lucky that they had a few advantages back then. But now, he was sure that most of the gym leaders must have gotten the wind of the news.

This grassy land was providing to be troublesome as well. Every once in a while something would jump out of the tall grass and attack them only to run away after looking at deino. He was disappointed that he hadn't found any interesting Pokémon yet. Only the general bugs, pidgey and spearow. Some times on rare occasions, he would see a Pikachu as well. But it didn't interest him. Pikachu lost their speed when they evolved in exchange of power. It was a very obvious downside. Although he could work on it, it would take them back to training it from the ground. They heard a growl come from one of deino's heads. They looked where it was looking, straight ahead. There was a trainer battling what looked to be a wild Pokémon. It had white hair all over its body, its hands and legs held some kind of bracelet. He checked with Dexter (his pokedex). After scanning the Pokémon, they got a good idea of what might have happened.

It was roaring angrily at the trainers downed Pokémon. The trainer looked almost like he was crying and he might have been. Ash decided to catch it on a whim. He told deino to attack the enraged Pokémon. Deino roared in challenge. Primeape looked at the challenger and growled its name. Ash mouthed the trainer to run. He did so without even glancing back. Ash watched the battle between the two. Deino was holding well against the enraged monkey. It would jump and swivel out of the incoming attacks. But ash noticed the fact that the monkey was gaining speed. Its muscles were contracting and bulking more. It was close to its rage point, he could feel it. Soon enough, it roared "Primeape!" and lunged at deino with its both fists glowing different colors. One yellow and the other on fire. Deino threw his head back and launched a flame thrower point blank in its face and followed up with a stomp on its body. He jumped back and let the monkey fall. Primeape didn't take long to get back on its feet. It again tried to get close and engage deino in close combat. It almost managed, but deino quickly took in the air. Unfortunately Primeape jumped up and launched an ice punch on deino's underbelly. Deino grunted in pain as it was hit in its most vulnerable spot with the powerful element. He stumbled in air and landed back on the field. Both Pokémon had their eyes alight with fury.

This Primeape wasn't acting as it was supposed to. Ash thought for a while. It also looked experienced and its size was a little more than that of the average one normally see. It was around 5 ft. almost as tall as deino. While ash had been thinking the Pokémon had again launched themselves at each other. Ash looked on in close, this time the monkey had both its legs and arms covered in ice and frost. It was more powerful as well as had mastered its rage it seemed. They were in trouble. Ash realized. He had to step the match up a notch. "1st level deino!" ash exclaimed. They had to remove some stoppers if they wanted to win it. This one was probably near the level of a gym-leader's Pokémon. Dexter was unable to provide the accurate details as it only gave the levels of Pokémons that it had seen performing and scanned while it happened or the data was stored in the Pokémon database.

While ash thought, the fight had resumed. Primeape were known to be able to use Ki, a power similar to elements but more raw in nature, also called as aura by some. Soon it was proven true as Primeape started to launch auro-spheres at deino. Deino countered them with his own shadow balls. They seemed to be in a tie for now. Soon deino broke through Primeape's guard and hit it with a dragon breath. But it seemed almost gone to waste as the fighter was barely scathed. It had used protect, a shield of aura. It was red in color to match that of its wielders rage. Still, it had taken some damage. Its fur was singed and hands looked a bit burned. So it hadn't completely succeeded in protecting itself. It seemed to bulge and jump back at deino. An ice punch ready to pounce on him. But deino jumped in air and took flight while throwing a flame thrower at the monkey Pokémon. Followed by a dark beam it was stopped buy another protect. This time Primeape was completely unharmed. Though deino had expected it. Its other head had prepared a dark beam for just this thing. It was fired. It tore through the protect like a hot knife through butter. Primeape was blown off its feet and into air. Deino took hold of its arms with its heads and flew high in the air. And came back at the max speed it could muster while carrying the monkey. Luckily it hadn't been able to do much as it was continuously convulsing. Deino performed a perfect seismic toss and dropped the monkey on the ground with a thud. A small crate was formed under it by the power behind the throw.

It lay there convulsing. Ash threw a pokeball, seizing the opportunity. But before it would connect, it was hit by a kick and thrown back at him. He deftly caught it. What he saw made his heart skip. There was a fucking horde of them! Behind the fallen one, at least 50 or so of its kin were coming at him. His heart beat frantically. Behind him he saw that Violet was looking with wide eyes as well. They had to think fast. Running wasn't the possible option. Mankey and Primeape were known to chase until they caught their target. They couldn't fight. He could see at-least 4 another Primeape that were around same size as the one he fought. Violets Pokémon wouldn't be able to hold themselves against the rest of the total of Mankey together. The Primeape's were simply a bonus in their oppositions favor. The one that had blown his ball looked at its fallen comrade and back at him. It snorted in anger and looked at him. It took to steps towards him. Deino who had been glaring at all the little monkeys saw one approaching him and leapt to his aid. Deino landed in front of him and growled deeply in warning. The one coming in their direction took a step again with a snort as it flexed its muscles. Ash's hand was unconsciously reaching closer to his chain, when they heard it.

"ape! Prime-ape-rim!". They looked behind the one coming their way had turned as well. It was the Primeape that had been beaten previously. It was bent on a knee. It's one hand taking support from the ground as it tried to stand up. The one closer to them looked startled. Even deino let out a snort of disbelief. Ash and Violet looked on in confusion. They saw with confusion and interest as the two monkey Pokémons conversed. It seemed to enrage the one closer to them. They tensed. But it seemed at last everything was settled as the one closer to them took a look at him and then at deino and stepped closer to the one that had been beaten. It was probably the leader. It patted the beaten one on its back as it passed it. All others yelled in unison with a hand raised and started to disperse. Soon all had left and only the beaten one and they were left.

But the oddity didn't stop there; the fallen warrior came at him. Deino merely growled, it seemed that it wasn't planning on attacking since, if it wanted them dead, then others of its keen would have been kicking their butts. It reached at him and head-butted him. He dropped the ball in his hands as he instinctively clutched at his forehead. "Aww! What the hell! Deino." He exclaimed.

What he saw made him confused. Deino was looking at him smugly with his two heads. He saw the Primeape holding the Pokeball. It bowed to him and tapped himself with the ball. It disappeared in haze of red light.

Ash looked at Violet and uttered "What the hell happened just now?"

"um. argh. How the hell should I know?" she replied while slapping her own forehead.

Two days later they could again be seen walking the path to Mt. Moon. The last two days had been eventful to say the least. Ash had taken out his newly caught Primeape and had a good chat with it. It was during night when Violet was asleep. He had released Mewtwo and ray as well. They had a nice long chat. Primape was thrilled to meet the duo that had taught its rival. It was what it called deino now. How he knew it well of course having a psychic legendary that can speak human was a big bonus in such cases. He didn't understand everything but understood enough. The Primape recognized ash as a worthy trainer. It had battled before but hadn't been defeated much less in a one on one. It swore that it would do its best to fit in.

Ash also learned a great secret. The group of which his Primape was a part previously was a group of pure bred Primapes. Ash didn't know the value of it but it soon became apparent when they learned the story of the long lost myth. Primape evolved into a legendary called as a Sayan. Only two thus far had reached the stage in history. Both of them had battled each other for dominance until they destroyed each other. But to reach that stage, they needed to break their bounds and go beyond. A Pokémon grows with experience. But in case of Primapes, it's a bit different. When they break their bounds, they evolve. But it is not permanent. They hold the ability to revert back. The problem is, when the last two had evolved, they were consumed by unimaginable rage. The only objective they hold is destruction. The last two had failed to control themselves and fought till they killed each other. The sevii Islands are a result of their battle. They broke apart from a single piece of land in that battle. The other legendries then had decided to destroy the remains. Although the older Primapes of the time knew. They had always felt the rage and their bounds holding them from furthering. The only once capable of the evolution were those that reached a new level of rage. The only once capable of it were the pureblooded once. Ash had argued that a halfbreed Primape may also reach that stage. But his Primape had stated that they had trained with dragon bred primapes. Although some had proven powerful, it was simply their dragon gene. They had soon fallen behind the purebred once. That was a reason why they had separated and practiced on their own. They had grown and sought out new challenges. He was one of the most powerful once among them and yet was the youngest of the top five. Second in command to be exact. The most powerful among them had been becoming bored with fighting them as he still was beyond them but it also had the responsibility to teach others and that was holding him back. The leader had accepted it though. When deino had beaten Ash's new Primape, it had found a new opponent in him. That's why it decided to join. Ash named him Sayan saying that he would help it achieve its goal and help live further. It believed and thanked him. The whole conversation had been done with Mewtwo explaining everything when needed.

Violet nudged him and brought his attention to the present. Up ahead, they could see the opening to Mt. Moon. But the odd thing was, they could see zubat and golbat 'the blood suckers' flying out of the tunnel. Since it was hardly afternoon and the Pokémon usually rested in this time of the day, there must be something unsettling them, Ash and Violet concluded. Soon they were entering the tunnel while ducking under the running zubat and its kin. They soon found out what was disturbing them. Some moron had decided that it would be a splendid idea to plant light bulbs in the tunnels. They could hear noise of machines coming from deep down the tunnels. They cautiously followed it. What they saw made their heart clench. A group of clefa was held prisoners at the mercy of a meowth. Ash recognized it from the time back at Viridian. They were such cute little things and although rare were known as peace lovers. There were some clefairy and the final evolved forms, clefables as well but they were free yet did nothing. They obviously were afraid of what would happen to their children if they opposed. Seeing this Violet lost it. She threw her balls and made her both star Pokémons attack the meowth and the two trainers from last time. Ash mentally cursed. It seemed that Violet was a more emotional type and thus easily lost her composure. Jessie and James had both heard the cry that Violet gave. They quickly turned to her and threw their pokeballs in the air. This time they both threw two balls each. He once more had lost his element of surprise.

He held Deino's pokeball and let it out. As usual it let out roar as soon as it emerged. It made the opposing Pokémon stop in their tracks for a moment. The opponents were a Koffing and a bellsprout sent by Lames when he saw Ash. Jessie on the other hand hissed in his direction and said "You again Brat!" and sent out her own Pokémon. They were an Arbok and a Pikachu. Ash decided to take on her while Violet took on James.

Meanwhile meowth had been keeping a closer eye on the family of fairies. They were here to take the damned moon stone. He would be damned if he let the brat stop them again. But he couldn't just enter the battle. If he did, it would be as good as over. The clefable would unleash their fury and they would probably die. Ash decided not to release his Primape. He would keep it as his trump card. The battle between deino and Jessie's Pokémons was not that difficult. Although unable to take flight, deino didn't even need it as he was easily canceling out the long ranged attacks with his own. Soon his power overwhelmed the electric mouse and Arbok. Pikachu was almost burned alive during the battle and fainted and was recalled back. Arbok was fairing little better. Its lithe frame made it easy for it to dodge. Its attacks were powerful. But it didn't matter as deino had faced worst and it was not long before Arbok fell limply on the ground but was recalled back before it was finished off. But fortunately for team rocket, it seemed that they had managed to poison deino as it winced and shook its heads before growling.

James had lost his Koffing while trying to beat Violet but had successfully managed it. His bellsprout aimed a series of razor blades at Deino's vitals. Not used to being poisoned, Deino's reflexes were off. He stumbled but managed to get out with minimal damage. Violet had recalled her Pokémon. Deino quickly took down bellsprout by burning it. James not wanting his Pokémons death so early recalled it. Ash asked deino to throw a shadow ball at meowth. Meowth jumped out to save himself. Unfortunately for him, meowth lost his leverage over the younger Clefairy and Clefa. As soon as it happened, the group of the older Clefable ran after the two rocket members and their meowth. They ran away from the other side of the tunnel. A blast was heard, signifying team rocket being thrown in the air.

The collective group of Pokémon surrounded them. Ash tensed. But he didn't need to do so as the group of smaller Pokémon merely thanked them by hugging them. One in particular looked much attached to Violet. It was crying while it tightly held on her. Fortunately he didn't have to go through it as deino stood by his side and growled at those that came too close to him in its opinion. Ash removed an antidote and made deino drink the foul tasting drug. Both of its heads grimaced at the taste. When they started to leave, the other Clefables stopped them. They took them to an open space where ash could see a big silver rock sitting on the raised ground. Ash knew what it was. It was a moon stone. It was rumored to have fallen from space. 'No wonder the rockets were after it.' Ash thought. The stone in front of him was of the size of a Pikachu. They made him and Violet look above. The sealing above them was slowly opening. As soon as the first rays of moon light hit the rock, it started to glow. All the Pokémon started to chant "clefairy" "clefairy" "clefairy" "clefairy"….

Soon one of them started to glow, followed by other, followed by another. Only the Clefable and most of the Clefairy were not glowing. When the glow died down, their stood at least 5 new Clefable and some clefairy. Ash and Violet had been wide eyed when they saw the sacred ritual of the fairy Pokémon. It was touching that they actually showed him and Violet this. After the ritual, they were offered a piece of the moon stone each. Ash gladly accepted the gift. While they were leaving, they were followed by a clefairy. It tugged at Violet's skirt. "Fairy-Cle-Clefa" it said. Ash knew that it probably wanted to ride along with Violet. He told her so. The smaller Pokémon nodded in agreement. Violet smiled at the adorable Pokémon and tapped it on head with a pokeball of hers. It absorbed the Pokémon in a haze of red light. She then released her new Clefairy and asked it to guide them out of the tunnel. After a long walk of another two hours, they were finally out of the tunnel. After recalling their respective Pokémon, both Ash and Violet decided to take a break near a clearing that they found. They were 4 hrs. Walk away from Cerulean city. They had no need to rush. After making a small picnic setting, they settled down. Both deino and Sayan were let out as well as Violet's Pokémon. They looked around them and settled with eating berries. Deino was given a separate part for himself as he didn't like others eating his food. Primape decided to look around and find something to do for himself. It roamed through the grassy area. They could hear sounds of punching and kicking every once in a while. Ash felt Violet glare at him. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "hehe..hehe" she huffed and turned back to her Pokémon.

After a while they packed and set off once more. They had recalled their Pokémons back. Soon they could see the cerulean city in the distance. He could practically feel Violet's entire body fill with excitement. She squealed and started to drag him along with her. They covered the distance in a short while.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!

Chapter 8:

It had been two days since they had been back to Violet's home. She had refused to let him stay at Pokémon center. He wasn't too shocked when he learned that she was the youngest sister of the gym leaders. He was introduced to the three sensational sisters Daisy, Lily and Misty. He was welcomed warmly at her home. He was given a guest room to stay at. Violet had then introduced him to their aquarium. And damned if he wasn't impressed! It was huge! He even attended two of their performances. They had initially thought of simply giving him the badge but he refused. He wasn't going to take payment for saving their sister. So they agreed to a battle. On the day of the match, when the match rules were being set, Violet interfered saying that they should go for a two on two battle with them both choosing their best. Misty who had decided to be the one battling ash agreed. She had heard of one Ash Ketchum beating brock in a one on one. Ash nodded as well. Misty sent out her Pokémon first. It was a Seaking. Ash then let out his first Pokémon. Deino landed on the platform that floated on water. It slightly sunk in the water but still remain afloat.

The referee said "Begin!" and the match started.

Knowing Ash's Pokémon's weakness, Misty made her Pokémon fire an ice beam immediately. But ash wasn't to go down so easily. He had prepared a plan just in case. He wanted to taste the waters so to speak. So he decided not use electric attacks so soon in the match. He warned deino not to use them until he gave a signal. So for now deino would counter the ice moves with his fire moves. Deino sent out a flame thrower at Seaking's incoming beam. They collided and snowflakes were sent everywhere. It actually looked beautiful.

Misty ordered "dive! And use aurora beam on the platform from below."

Ash ordered a counter saying "flight." The stadium was big enough that it allowed deino to fly freely.

Seaking missed. The platform was blown to bits. It then tried to target deino but he either evaded or fired his own ice-beam back as counter. He then used a pursuit immediately followed by a series of shadow balls. Due to pursuit, the balls also followed to Seaking. It tried to counter them with aurora beam but it failed as only a few of the pursuing attacks were dealt with.

Misty ordered her Pokémon to dive and use horn drill. It worked as most of the attacks got caught and destroyed each other. But a few stray managed to explode near Seaking. It was disoriented. Deino hadn't been idle either. It threw a dragon rage down in the water. It literally evaporated the water and started to heat it up. The lake was soon starting to emit steams. Seaking came to the surface only to be picked up by its horn and thrown in air.

Misty quickly ordered an ice beam; it connected with Deino's right front leg. He grunted in pain and as he stumbled in flight. Luckily he quickly got his act together and fired off a dragon rage at the Seaking. It flew out of the pool and landed outside on the tiles. It was then smashed by a glowing head of deino. Seizing the closeness of the two Pokémon, misty ordered another ice beam. It connected directly with Deino's one head. It was frozen and the other head snarled in rage and let loose a dragon pulse. At such a close range, the fish was literally being cooked. It whimpered and tried to use a hydro pump. But in its weakened state, it failed miserably. Misty recalled it back before it took any more damage by the enraged Pokémon. Deino roared in frustration and anger.

Ash called out "focus deino!" deino was surrounded in a red haze.

It slowly calmed down. Ash then called out "now slowly melt the ice with hot breath." Even ash was worried. Dragon Pokémons were not supposed to be exposed to such close range ice attacks. And this was a direct hit to the face. It may very well cripple deino. Once the other head was unfrozen, it shivered in cold and started to continuously let loose hot breath as it tried to regain its normal temperature. The other one helped by doing the same. Ash called deino back to his side near him. It complied while growling at misty once.

Referee had announced Ash as winner of the first round. They would be using their second Pokémon for this battle now. Ash and misty threw their pokeball. Misty's Pokémon was revealed to be a large turtle with two canons on its back. 'A Blastoise.' Ash thought. It was going to be a tough match.

His Primape taunted Blastoise by showing him a finger and asking it to come forwards.

The referee said "begin" and the match commenced.

Misty made her Blastoise jump in the water to give it a speed boost. Ash decided to end this match quick as he didn't hold the advantage of ground. It would be a real hindrance for a fighting type to be here. He ordered Sayan to hit the water surface with a thunder punch. Its hand became coated in electricity as it brought its hand down.

Misty widened her eyes, this was the worst case. Blastoise would stand well against anything but an electric type when in water. It would at least have a proper fighting chance on ground, but in water, it was vulnerable. She ordered Blastoise to use a rapid spin. It spun below the surface of water and destabilized Sayan. But unfortunately for the turtle, it wasn't enough. Sayan easily managed to regain his footing and with a yell "Ape!" it hit the surface of water with its glowing yellow hand. Instantly they could see electricity start to course through the water and they heard a gurgle from down the pool. Blastoise had unfortunately given to his instinct to hide beneath its shell under electric attack and it caused even more damage to its internal organs. Air was getting foggy due to the water evaporating. Sayan stopped its attack. Soon a smoking form of Blastoise was seen floating on the surface of water. It was obviously knocked out. Referee declared Ash as the winner. Sayan looked disappointed at ash for making it finish the match so early but still nodded and gave him a salute as ash recalled it back.

Violet's other sisters had been watching the match as well. They admired the first battle and the simple strategy used in the second.

Ash and Violet lived there for another couple of days. Ash had given a call to both his mother and Prof Oak. Oak was astounded that Ash had actually beaten two gym leaders. He still had hoped that ash would have caught more than one Pokémon though. But he did understand Ash's reasons as well. Ash even got a update on Gary and other trainers from Pallet as well. Gary was already in lavender town. He had gotten acknowledgement from both brock and Misty. The other trainers hadn't been so successful. Two of them had died before reaching pewter. Two had returned back from brock after losing to him thrice. Ash was surprised to know about the deaths of the two poor souls from his home town. It was sad but it was how life worked.

Ash and Violet had decided that they would leave at dawn tomorrow. The next day came and the duo of trainers was once more set on road. Their next destination was vermilion town. Violet's sisters left them with parting hugs.

On the way they faced off against a few trainers. Violet was doing great as well. She had caught an Eevee. It was a happy bundle of joy in her team, very energetic as well. He would guess that it would evolve in a Jolteon or a Vaporeon for Violet's likes. It was rare to find wild Eevee so they had been very surprised. Ash was also interested in the evolution Pokémon. It was really interesting how it could evolve into different kinds of Pokémon. And yet it was not known just how many it could evolve into. Researches were still going. Some criminal organizations have tried to experiment on it. It had been sad news to know how it turned out. One Eevee was found out dead, it looked like it had its bones forced out of its body. He had been young and naïve when he had read that news. It had shown him a side of humans that he had not thought possible. Slowly but surely he had grown and was now aware how the world worked….

But back onto the topic, this Eevee was in good health when it was caught. It had actually been tailing them for a while. Deino had been growling for quite some time and he was getting irritated as he couldn't see what the problem was. It was usual for wild Pokémon to come their way and scurry away when they saw deino or if necessary, growl to those that had a bit of guts. But he was growling too much for a while now. Ash stopped and turned at deino and said "what's the problem deino? You have been growling for a while now."

It growled in reply and looked at the bushes a little farther from them. Ash narrowed his eyes in suspicion and called out "who is there, show yourself or we will put you on fire. Violet, who had also stopped, looked at the bushes and got prepared to launch her Pokémon. They heard shuffling and tensed. But they relaxed when they saw a cute brown furred Pokémon coming out of the bushes. It was an Eevee. Deino growled and was ready to pounce, but ash stopped it. The Eevee slowly scurried towards them, more like to violet. He guessed that it was probably alone here somewhere. Eevee are known to be very playful and easy to handle. So it was easier to see why it was following them. They had a team and could play with it every once in a while. It would help it to not feel lonely. Violet chose to get close to it. She looked and asked "were you following us?"

Eevee nodded. "vee-e-evee."

"Isn't there anyone with you?" Violet asked again.

Eevee shook its head negative. It sadly said "e-e-ve-veev-eev-ve-e." it really looked cute with its ears flat on its head and almost teary big brown eyes.

Ash looked at Violet as deino gave a short bark and walked at Eevee as he growled. Eevee turned to violet and jumped at her. Violet caught it on instinct. It licked her and nuzzled her cheek. It seemed that the Eevee wanted to be with violet so ash decided to let her catch it. He told her so. She looked at the Pokémon for confirmation and it yipped in excitement. Violet caught it without any further ado. And that was that.

Their journey kept on going. Following their hearts they let the flow decide where they would go next.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: well obviously i don't own it!

Chapter 9:

While traveling they fought a few wild Pokémons on their way. Ash had also caught a few Pokémon that he usually traded to the first available customer; it was quick money for him. And he really didn't want to get attached to the Pokémon that he would have to later depart with. He didn't have money to care for all those that he caught.

They had also heard of a trainer named A.J. He even had a gym of his own. Ash decided that they would go and check it out. Even though it wasn't authorized by Pokémon league, it would still be good experience to check it out. When they reached the gym, they saw a trainer almost crying as he ran away from the gym with a hurt Pidgeotto in his hand.

"How stupid", ash thought. It is but a part of life, one can't always expect to win. There is nothing to cry about. One should learn from their experience. It helps in improvement. Whenever he had entered a battle against a gym, he had expected a loss. But he had always been determined to do his best. Mopping over your loss doesn't make you rise above others, learning from them does and that is what is called as experience. Prepare for worst was his mantra.

Once closer to the arena, ash saw a kid almost his age, standing with a Sandshrew. That kid seemed to be praising his Sandshrew. Ash looked at the record displayed on the opposite side of the arena.

Win/loss :: 98/0

Now that is an impressive score in Ash's honest opinion.

"So, are you here to challenge me?" asked the kid in front of him.

Ash then assumed that he must be A.J

"Ah, well we were just passing by and heard about this gym. I am Ash Ketchum and this is my friend, Violet Waterflower. And should I assume that you are this A.J guy that leads the gym?" Ash asked after he introduced himself and Violet.

A.J nodded positively and said "indeed, so you are here for a match right?"

Ash nodded and asked "so is this fella with you your starter?" as he looked at the Pokémon standing beside A.J

A.J nodded with a beaming face. He said "why yes he is. We have been through a lot together. And we also train hard every day."

Ash : "how long have you been a trainer then A.J.?"

A.J. : "well I am about to start my journey soon. I got my Sandshrew when it was a toddler of barely 2 months old. He was a gift from my father. It's been four years since then. I set this gym around two years ago. I have trained hard with him for a long time. This score (pointing to the score board), when it reaches 100 wins in my favor and then I will begin my own quest for the glory of being a Pokémon master trainer."

Ash : "that's an admirable goal." Violet nodded and said "indeed, it is."

A.J. smiled and said "thank you. And let us now begin the match shall we?"

Ash nodded as they both turned towards the opposite sides of the rocky pitch. It was obviously a rock user's specialty. Thus ash concluded that A.J must be a rock type user. The match began as the referee signaled with his hand. "the match will be a one on one battle the first Pokémon that faints or the user that forfeits will lose, are both trainers ready?" he asked looking at them. Both A.J and ash nodded. The referee nodded and said "release your Pokémon's together, one.. two.. three.. begin!"

Ash tossed a pokeball. The red light took shape of his Pokémon standing opposite to A.J's. One was Ash's Sayan and the other was a yellow colored mouse like Pokémon that ash recognized as Sandshrew that had jumped in the pitch at A.J's call.

As soon as it was on ground, Sayan took a stance to fight. "ape!" it exclaimed at its opponent.

The Sandshrew also replied in kind with a heated exclamation. "shrew-sand-san-rew!"

Sayan took off at the mouse Pokémon. Ash could easily see that Sayan was holding back. Greatly, he might add. As the current speed was probably only a fifth of what it could actually go with. He was the one who gave O.K for the strategy as to test the waters, so to speak. A.J ordered Sandshrew to wait. Ash had a fair idea that A.J would make it attack at the last moment. That was ideal as it would be difficult to counter at the time and would be too late. But Sayan was already enough experienced with such tactics. Having several years of experience was good for it in such combats. And in addition to that training with a tricky Pokémon like Mewtwo was on another level. He was glad that he was actually useful in training his Pokémon he sometimes felt that it was all the work of his two best friends….

His musings aside, he saw that A.J ordered it to use roll attack. It was definitely a move not powerful but could get deadlier as the time went by. But then again, he was battling with his Sayan. And Sayan was more than capable of taking care of such tricks. Sayan's basic style rotated around efficient use of force and speed. So when the mouse jumped at him in a roll, Sayan jumped aside and kicked the Pokémon in side. The Pokémon grunted as it rolled off of its course and impacted with the boulder that stopped it. Sayan didn't let the opportunity slide; he put a few more hits and then got back to his starting position. It had taken less than 10 seconds for all that to happen. They could see the Sandshrew slowly getting up although it wasn't much of a physical damage but it would definitely damage A.J's Pride as Sayan had not taken any verbal order but yet had perfectly countered him. And yet it again stood by ash which meant that ash was either ordering telepathically as it possibly couldn't be a rebellious one as it would have continued assault without stopping. It was little creepy some times as most trainers ordered the attacks loudly. It also made trainer doubt himself.

But A.J wasn't to go down easily. He ordered his Pokémon to harden. Sayan let it happen and ash narrowed his eyes. He prided on his Sayan. But Sayan was always trying to make even the easiest matches tough. Although this was obviously not a simple match, he was still eager to see just how far Sayan would be pushed while being handicapped. They had decided that they wouldn't show their aura power unless absolutely necessary. They could see the silvery shin on the ground type Pokémon's body, it had darkened considerably. Thus easy to guess that it had raised its attacking and defensive power considerably.

A.J ordered his Pokémon to use rock throw followed by sand attack. As soon as the order was given, Sandshrew started to throw nearby rocks at Sayan. Sayan dodged them easily enough. It even avoided the sand attack by continuously dodging. Sayan was like a flowing water easily avoiding and weaving through the attacks and closing in on Sandshrew. Soon enough he was close enough and started his offensive. He started with a brick break. His fist was glowing a bluish color as it landed a hit on Sandshrew's head. It cried out in pain. A.J ordered Sandshrew to use roll-out. It immediately started to roll-out. Sayan jumped up in the air and landed behind Sandshrew. Sandshrew then turned and again charged at Sayan. Sayan jumped high and landed a high jump kick on Sandshrew. It stopped rolling and swayed a few feet away from Sayan.

It was close, both ash and A.J could see that Sayan was in a far better condition compared to Sandshrew. Sandshrew had only managed bare scratches on Sayan some minor wounds that were probably already healed with aura. To end the match Sayan charged a powerful mega punch and in a last effort to win, A.J ordered Sandshrew to use metal claw. With a burst of speed, both Pokémon ran at each other. Sayan, not wanting to take the metal claw head on, swiveled to right at the last moment possible and barely got nicked that drew a thin line of blood. Without giving it any thought, he simply thrust his purplish glowing hand in Sandshrew's belly. It was literally lifted off its feet and landed near A.J and didn't rise up again. A shell shocked A.J recalled his Pokémon back.

Ash praised Sayan and recalled him back.

After the match result was declared by the referee, they got out of the contestant boxes and met up with Violet. She congratulated him for his win. After that they parted ways from A.J and got to the closest Pokémon center. After getting their Pokémon had recovered from their travels and were in top shape, they decided to take a few days break and booked a room for them. They had decided to share a room as it was convenient and easier on their pockets. After getting freshened up they both sat for dinner and discussed their plans for the next few days. They mutually agreed that it would be better to just relax for a day or so and then continue ahead instead of training these two days as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for such delayedupdate; I am very busy with other things as well. I hop U enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 10**

Ash and Violet have been traveling through the forest for a while now. Unfortunately, they couldn't come out of the thick mist that permeated the area. Both were sure that they had lost their way in the woods. Trying to use gust or the similar moves to disperse the fog has resulted in a failure as well. After another hour of walking they started to hear noises coming from a fair distance away. They walked in the direction of the noise. They could make out 4 figures as the 4 got closer to the 5th figure ahead of them. Instead of directly jumping to conclusions and interfering Ash held back Violet, and he decided to wait and see just what was happening. Although, Violet didn't seem too eager to wait out the confrontation, she heeded his warning as she knew he had a reason for this. They listened in on the conversation.

"You are failing Matt." said the one in corner.

"You can't learn a single thing that we teach you." another said.

"You are aware what happens to those who fail right?"

"Do you want to be a failure?"

"Put more efforts in your studies Matt, else you will reach the bitter end that everyone wants to keep you away from."

With the scolding done, the four figures left the fifth one.

Ash turned to Violet and said "People need to understand how serious living in our world is. Sugar coating the truth will eventually lead to untimely death. Although, I admit, they are harsh with words. Then again, so am I."

Violet nodded while trying to suppress a giggle.

"Let's console him and ask for directions, I really want to get out of the forest area and into a city." Violet said.

Ash chuckled as they walked towards the kid. When they reached him, Violet bent down and asked "Are you all right?"

Matt looked at her and stuttered out "Y – yes, I – I am o – okay."

After a few seconds he again spoke "You are not from here, what are you doing here?" his face showed confusion and a bit of curiosity.

"We were heading towards Vermilion city, but we couldn't find our way due to the thick mist in this area." Violet replied.

"I am Ash and this is Violet." Ash introduced.

"I am Matt." the kid introduced himself.

"So, what is this place?" Ash asked.

"This is a preparatory school for Pokémon trainers to learn in a controlled environment. We can grow in our skills, and there is very little chance of any mishaps; as the Pokémon that we begin with are already tamed." Matt said with pride.

"Is that so?" Ash asked in wonder.

"Yes. And we are also qualified to battle in the 'Pokémon League' competition once we graduate. We don't even need to have a single badge. That's just how much we grow here." Matt said with a smile.

"Come on, I will show you around. You must be tired and hungry, you can stay here for a day or two and then leave afterwards." he said.

"But would we be allowed here? After all, we are not students." Violet asked. Ash nodded as well. It was a tempting offer that they would not refuse if given.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about that; it happens in every once in a while. Due to the mist in this area, trainers have lost their way and came here before you as well. Our headmaster made it, so that the trainers can stay here for a while in exchange of some tips on how to train Pokémon." Matt said.

"So, in return for a few tips, we are allowed a free stay here?" Ash asked.

Matt nodded his head at that.

"Well, that's great! Isn't it Ash?" Violet asked excitedly as she looked at him. He nodded with a smile.

Matt then took them to the main building through the court yard where they had been standing till now. There they met a receptionist and she took them through the procedure to get them a free stay in their establishment. Once done with the registration, Matt led them to the dining area. Violet and Ash ate to their hearts content as they didn't usually get to eat good quality food in such a variety that they got here. Once they were through eating, they were led to the simulation room, where they saw a bunch of younger kids playing video-games. These games simulated actual Pokémon battles to an extent.

'It is a good way to let them get used with the idea of using real Pokémon for battle and it would help when they do actual battles.' Ash thought.

After that they came to the arena where actual Pokémon training was done. Here they could see mini gyms as well. Some of the older kids were training with their Pokémon. He could easily identify most of the Pokémon. Some had a Pidgeotto, some had a Growlithe. He even saw a few older students with final evolutionary forms of Pokémon. He saw a Charizard, a Nidoking, Pidgeots and some others as well. It was impressive to say the least. He asked a question that popped in his mind. "Matt, this arena is big enough, yet I don't think that too many of final evolutions can practice here."

"Oh! That; well, we do have other arenas prepared for that as well. These arenas are spread throughout all the regions. Once the trainers think that they are ready, they go to one of those and challenge the in-charge. If they win, they graduate. If not, they practice and train there until they graduate." Matt said.

Finally they came to the residential are of the academy. Matt showed them to their rooms. After getting washed, both Violet and Ash went to sleep. It was not even evening, but they were too tired to do anything else.

Next day they woke up around 10:00 am. Ash was really surprised that he slept that long. Once getting ready, he met back with Violet and Matt who had come to take them, and introduce them with others. They were led in an open field. Ash felt like the whole school was there. Matt introduced them with the other older students. Ash noticed that these were the same students that had scolded Matt. Finally it was decided that one of them would battle either him or Violet.

Matt decided that he would battle Violet. She accepted the challenge eagerly.

An older student was going to be the referee. They decided that it would be a one - on – one match. With a gesture from the referee, they threw there pokeballs.

Matt's pokeball opened to reveal a Weepinbell while Violet's pokeball released her new Eevee.

Both Pokémon faced each other.

With a command "begin!" from referee, the match began.

"Eevee, use quick attack."

"Bell, razor leaf."

The Pokémon did their respective attacks. Eevee evaded the incoming razor sharp leaf blades. Then it head-butted the grass type Pokémon. Weepinbell was thrown in the air, and launched across the arena. But, even as airborne, Weepinbell continued to throw his razor leafs at Eevee. They continued to scratch Eevee all over. Soon its airborne journey came to an end, and Weepinbell impacted with the floor. Eevee again charged with its quick attack. It kept scratching Weepinbell all over its body. They could hear cries from Weepinbell.

"Bell, wrap!"

Weepinbell caught Eevee's neck and wrapped around it. Eevee started to choke. Still, it didn't stop its attack. Instead, it became more ferocious. It was a battle of attrition. Weepinbell was losing a lot of blood, and Eevee was falling unconscious due to choking. Finally, due to excess blood-loss, Weepinbell fell unconscious.

"Weepinbell has fallen unconscious, Eevee wins the match." the referee announced.

"Well done Eevee, you did it!" Violet exclaimed.

Eevee slowly walked to her and nipped her hand and promptly passed out. They quickly took both Eevee and Weepinbell to a close by medical ward.

Once both Pokémon were settled, Matt congratulated Violet. Ash followed suit.

Violet smiled at him and gave a brief hug as a thank you. Ash decided that he would tell Violet about Ray and Mewtwo.

After spending another day there, Ash and Violet set off in the direction that they were shown.

"Violet, I need to show you something." Ash said, a bit nervous.

"Yes, what is it?" Violet asked, curious and confused as to why Ash was nervous.

"I want you to meet my two Pokémon that no one else has seen with me, until now." he said.

"But, you will have to promise not to tell anyone about them." he added.

"Uh, sure. You know, I won't break your trust Ash." Violet said with a small smile.

Ash gave a smile of his own in return, and said "Yes, I do."

"Now, step behind me." Ash said. Violet followed. Ash brought out the chain over his collar and detached both pokeballs.

"Come into the open once more my friends." Ash whispered. Though, Violet heard it.

Ash threw the two balls in the sky and with twin brilliant beams of violet color, two Pokémon were launched.

Violet watched in awe as the two beams that were different than normal red once took form. One looked akin to a huge Serpent. It was green in color and had a draconic face with two horns. It must have been at least 27-30 ft. in length. The gigantic body was floating in air. It looked beautiful in a scary way. Its body was forest green and was being hidden well in the trees. It was difficult to identify its body properly. Easiest way to follow its body was the yellow colored designs on it. She could identify two clawed hands. Its tail was similar to that of a fish. She concluded that it must be some dragon type Pokémon.

The second one was far smaller compared to the first one. It was still heighted than her though. She guessed that it was at least 5-6 ft. in height. It reminded her of one of the legendary Pokémon of their region, Mew. But, she was doubtful if it truly could be Mew. For one, Mew was supposed to be a small cat like Pokémon with a long tail. Plus, it was supposed to be pinkish in color, but this one was Purple-Grey. It radiated an aura that terrified her.


End file.
